


i'm starstruck by you (it's only the start)

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotocafé [3]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fotocafé, Inspired by Music, M/M, Will Ventura é um anjo, angelheaded bichinhos, your love is scaaarinnnng meeee
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: Faltam dez dias para o casamento de Will e Andrej.





	i'm starstruck by you (it's only the start)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Para o amor da minha vida, meu príncipe beat contemporâneo, meu Archiekins. Te amo para sempre sempre, meu lindo girassol dourado!!
> 
> [Título: trechos de "Scary Love", de The Neighbourhood]

William Ventura sempre havia se considerado inquieto, ansioso, um tanto inseguro. Lidava com isso da melhor forma que podia, apesar de que as muitas xícaras de café constantemente sendo ingeridas certamente não contribuíam para deixá-lo calmo. Quando conheceu Andrej - estoico, de traços marcantes, que raramente sorria - não havia imaginado encontrar nele aquela energia tão semelhante a sua própria, e conforme o conhecia melhor percebia que os sentimentos do fotógrafo sempre eram mais complexos do que ele dava a entender - do que ele mesmo podia compreender, talvez. Aquelas emoções transpareciam de forma muito particular nos olhos do noivo e, agora que o conhecia melhor, era fácil perceber que a ansiedade tomava conta do fotógrafo conforme a data do casamento se aproximava. 

“... e a minha mãe vai chegar na véspera, o que é um tanto irresponsável da parte dela, mas ela é convidada, deve fazer como bem entender, não é? Não podemos atrasar nada por causa dela, se algo der errado e ela perder o voo ou não conseguir chegar a tempo, infelizmente não vai ter nada que a gente possa fazer, já está tudo combinado, tudo reservado, todos estão convidados e confirmaram presença. Otávio confirmou que vai buscar a sua avó? Senão eu mesmo vou, não é tão longe, posso ir e voltar no mesmo dia, talvez na quarta, aí tem dois dias pra ela ficar confortável e se estabelecer antes da cerimônia. É estranho eu chamar de cerimônia se não é religiosa?” as palavras saíam da boca de Andrej rápido demais, como se ele falasse sozinho e não esperasse respostas, como se ele tivesse medo das respostas acabarem com algum dos detalhes cuidadosamente planejados há semanas, faltando dez dias para o casamento. Os olhos do fotógrafo estudavam cuidadosamente, pela terceira vez só naquele dia, a planilha com os nomes dos convidados (que não eram muitos), verificando quem havia confirmado presença ou não. 

Will se levantou da mesa onde rabiscava a esmo em seu bloco de papel, sentindo a vontade de escrever mas não sabendo exatamente sobre o quê queria escrever. A energia inquieta do noivo o contagiava, e ele já sabia que não conseguiria escrever nada sentindo Andrej tão nervoso. Não era culpa dele - era só o jeitinho dele, como dizia Arthur, às vezes em tom de deboche, às vezes com um suspiro preocupado. Devagar, se aproximou do noivo, abraçando-o por trás, deixando um beijo nos cabelos escuros e fechando os olhos, concentrando-se no conhecido cheiro de amêndoas. 

“Vai dar tudo certo, amor” afirmou Will, baixinho.

O fotógrafo pareceu relaxar no abraço, fechando os olhos também. “Eu quero que seja perfeito” suspirou Andrej, soando um tanto cansado. 

“Tudo bem se não for. Tudo bem se algo não sair como a gente planejou. Ainda assim, vai ser o nosso casamento. Eu vou casar com o amor da minha vida.” disse Will, tranquilamente, sentindo cada palavra e a verdade indiscutível delas. Eles estavam juntos. Haviam se encontrado, por um feliz acaso ou por destino, e se descoberto um no outro. Tudo parecia tão certo e seguro na vida dos dois - que estariam juntos, que se apoiariam, que cuidariam um do outro, que se amariam com a certeza de estarem seguros um com o outro. Eram compatíveis de todas as formas, em todos os sentidos.

Andrej se virou para abraçar o noivo e escondeu o rosto na camisa de Will, sussurrando algo. 

"Amor, eu não consegui te ouvir" disse Will, gentilmente, sabendo que o fotógrafo estava tentando dizer algo difícil, e que ele precisava insistir. 

"Eu... Eu quero que seja perfeito para você. Não só o casamento mas... Tudo, sabe? Eu não quero que você um dia... se arrependa de tudo isso. De mim."

William sentiu uma leve pontada de tristeza, ao ouvir a voz do noivo, sempre tão firme e decidida, soar tão pequena e frágil. Seus braços instintivamente apertaram o mais alto contra seu peito, seus dedos passeando pelos cabelos curtos, recém-cortados, em uma carícia delicada. "Ei. Tá tudo bem. Desde o começo, você foi perfeito para mim, Andrej. Desde o nosso primeiro encontro. Você é o que eu preciso, estar com você é o que eu preciso. O casamento, tudo isso, eu só quero viver isso com você. E você estando lá comigo, todo elegante no seu terno, vai ser perfeito. Mesmo se chover. Ou se a sua mãe chegar só pra recepção. Ou se o Otávio der bebida demais pra todo mundo e tudo virar uma grande bagunça. Mesmo que o bolo não chegue, que falte energia elétrica, que a gente precise se casar a luz de velas. Vai ser perfeito, porque vai ser o nosso momento. Você me ensinou tanto, sobre você mesmo, sobre o amor, sobre mim. Nós somos ótimos juntos. Meu casal favorito. E eu amo você, e sempre vou amar."

O mineiro de olhos claros se afastou um pouco para poder olhar para o rosto do noivo, onde um sorriso um tanto desajeitado havia se instalado, e os olhos pareciam brilhar mais do que o de costume. 

"Eu amo você. Eu sempre vou amar" a voz de Andrej soou suave, emocionada. "Eu não sei se tenho medo de tudo mudar depois que a gente se casar ou que nada mude e isso te desaponte de alguma forma. Eu acho que ainda vou esquecer a toalha molhada no suporte do banheiro, amor, e não sei se meus dotes culinários vão melhorar um dia."

"Eu amo a nossa rotina, amor, e até as suas manias. Não esquecendo a toalha molhada em cima da cama, posso sobreviver" William riu e se aproximou para deixar um beijo delicado no canto da boca do noivo, que ria também. "Você já foi o _Príncipe Encantado do Macchiato de avelã_, como dizia a Maria quando você não aparecia no café e eu ficava te procurando com os olhos. Já foi _Andrej, _um contato no celular que eu olhava o tempo todo, esperando pela data do nosso primeiro encontro. Virou o meu _amor_, meu _namorado_, até o dia em que preparou aquele café da manhã lindo e se tornou meu _noivo_. E logo você vai ser meu esposo, meu marido. E vai continuar sendo o meu Andrej, para sempre. Não precisa mudar ou ser diferente do que é pra mim, amor. Eu só quero viver com você, para sempre. Acordar pra sempre com você me abraçando e a Carmen arranhando a porta querendo comida. É tudo o que eu mais quero, é o que eu preciso."

O fotógrafo então puxou o noivo para mais perto, até que este estava sentado em seu colo, e William pensou em como aquela cena tão doméstica poderia parecer aos olhos de alguém de fora. Seria possível perceber todas as emoções, tudo que os ligava e os mantinha juntos, apenas observando-os na paz e quietude do lugarzinho onde haviam feito um lar?

"Acho que posso continuar sendo o seu Andrej sendo seu marido, Will" proferiu o mais alto, e já respirava mais tranquilo, o rosto um tanto mais relaxado enquanto fechava o notebook. "E vou tentar relaxar, prometo. Agora é mais esperar, certo? E logo vamos estar trocando votos na frente dos nossos amigos doidos e a minha mãe chorando lágrimas dramáticas e sua avó toda fofa e emocionada, e o Valentim sentando no chão com o terninho dele. E depois... O resto das nossas vidas. Juntos."

Will sentiu seu sorriso espelhar o sorriso terno e cheio de amor e promessas de felicidade nos lábios de Andrej, e o envolveu em seus braços, unindo suas testas até que suas respirações se confundissem, em uma proximidade que nunca falhava em fazer seu coração se acelerar um pouco. "Pra sempre, juntos, meu amor."


End file.
